


Your One And Only

by countermeasures



Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countermeasures/pseuds/countermeasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James leaves a note for Mallory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your One And Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrumblingirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/gifts).



> It's Andrea's birthday! To celebrate, have some Mallory/Bond

Gareth Mallory had had an uneasy night after James had left his place. He never liked it when they couldn’t spend the night, but the world needed Bond as much as Mallory did, and they both knew that if James stayed they wouldn’t get any rest. Even thinking about it made M’s insides move, but he would never admit any of this to anybody. Around 5.30am, after a night of tossing and turning, he gave up and got out of bed. He went through his morning routine slowly; a long shower, an extensive shave, making himself a fancy cup of coffee, but he was still out the door by 6.45am and he was at Vauxhall Cross by 7.

“Morning, boss. You’re early,” Tanner said when M walked into his office.

“Couldn’t sleep. How did everything go last night?”

“Everything is ready for take-off, sir, file’s on your desk so you can properly brief 007.”

Gareth nodded, “send him in when he arrives,” and he went inside.

The file stamped CLASSIFIED was on his desk waiting for him. He picked it up and noticed a small, folded piece of paper that somebody left under the folder. It was ripped at the edge, like it was torn from a notebook. He put down the file, grabbed the paper, unfolded it, and started reading.

            _Dear Gary,_

His eyes directly flicked to the last line, to see who sent this. Only his mother and grandma called him Gary. It was signed Jim. _Damn it, James_ , M thought. He turned on his red light, knowing the looks he would get for doing so without being in a meeting, but he knew he didn’t want to be disturbed reading this.

            _My dearest Gary,_

_Your eyes, they tell me how you want me._   
_I can feel it in your heartbeat, and I know you like what you see._   
_Hold me, and I’ll give you all that you need, just wrap your love around me._   
_You’re so excited; I can feel you getting hotter._

_I’ll take you down where no one’s ever gone before. And if you want more, then…_

_Whatever I am, whatever is left of me, I’m yours._

_Your one and only, Jim_

Mallory jumped up when his phone rang.

_“007 is here, sir.”_

“Send him in.”

M looked at Bond when he entered his office and closed the door without uttering a word. He waited until the agent sat down across his desk, and saw James’ eyes flick to the note and to his face.

“We talked about this, James,” Mallory whispered loudly, “we both decided to leave our personal affairs at the gate.”

James snickered. “Hence the code names. Is the red light on?”

“Of course it is, we’re in a meeting.”

“Good,” James said. He got up and walked across the desk.

“Oh no, don’t you dare, Bond. Get back there.”

Bond sneaked a kiss and returned to his seat. “Fine, our dirty affair can wait. What’s the mission?”

Mallory quickly scanned through the file and gave the highlights. Ten minutes later Bond walked out, and Tanner and Eve couldn’t help but laugh at the words M said to him before he closed the door.

“007, don’t get sunstroke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I get nothing.


End file.
